Teardrops
by chymom
Summary: This is a short story about how Jack and Sue finally get things right. A song by Taylor Swift with some help from Bobbie,Tara,and Lucy is the final key.


**I have writ****t****en some fan fiction before but this is the first Sue Thomas F.B.Eye one that I have writ****t****en and posted. I hope you enjoy. The Sue Thomas people don't belong to me nor doe****s**** the song **_**Teardr**__**o**__**ps on my Guitar.**___**The song belongs to Taylor Swift. **

**Sue had a long day of doing paper work. Most days at the office were long but when you only did paper work it made for a longer day.** **Sue was ready for a break. Deciding to call it a day**** Sue went to ret****r****i****e****ve Levi from Jack****s desk. Once Jack had left**** Levi went there to sit. When Levi saw Sue walking towards him he sat up and waited. "Good boy Levi. What do you say we head home?" I wonder what Lucy has been doing with her time alone at home. Sue thought to herself. Fixing her desk**** Sue locked the door behind her and left. **

**D had left a little bit before Sue thinking that some one was still coming back to the bullpen to be with Sue. But Sue and Levi had just pas****sed**** by D and no one was with them. Jack will kill me and ever one else if anything were to happen to Sue. I wonder why she****s leaving by herself. D thought to himself. "Hey Levi you all wait a minute ok?" D knew that to anyone passing by it would look fun for a grown man to be talking to a dog,****but he didn't care. This was Sue and he would not let her leave by herself if he were here. **

**Levi let out a small bark and pulled on the leash to let Sue know that someone was talking to them. "What is it Levi?" Sue asked. "Hey D. I didn't know that you were still here." D was putting on his jacket. " I had to give the higher ups a report before I could leave. Why are you still here Sue?" Sue had been on a roll on some of the paperwork so she didn't want to leave when Lucy did**** D knew this. "I was on a roll on getting a few reports done. I just didn't re****a****lize how late it was." **

**"Do you need a lift home?" Sue didn't have her car****S****he had rod****e**** in with Jack this mor****n****ing and had just rem****em****ber****e****d that. "Yea sure if we won****t be keeping you from anything." D had to admit that he wanted to get home. But once again D saw**** an image of**** Jack****s face when Sue was missing. If I left her and Levi here and something happened to them**** Jack and the guys would never forgive me. "No Sue**** your not keeping me from anything. Are you all ready?" **

**The trip to Sue and Lucy's apartment was done with little talk. In no time D was pulling up in****front of the building. "Thanks D." Sue said. Levi barked and followed Sue up the stairs to the****i****r door. D watched to make sure that they got in ok before he left. **

**When Sue walked into the apartment Lucy was in the living room watching the tv. Sue noticed that she had been crying. Not wanting to upset Lucy more Sue asked her quietly if she was ok. Lucy was star****t****led by Sue and Levis app****e****arance but recovered quickly. "Yes, I am ok. I was just watching a video and it hit a****little to****o**** close to home is all. You are coming in late**** are you ok?" Sue just looked at Lucy t****r****ying to make sure ****whether ****she was ok or not. **

**"Lucy what song was it that made you upset?" Lucy was use****d**** to Sue getting right to the point so this was nothing new for her. "It was--"Lucy looked up at the sound of the tv. "It was this one Sue." Sue sat there and watched the video. It was Taylor Swift****s **_**Teardrops on my Guitar.**_

**If Sue and Lucy could have read each other****s minds**** they would find out that they were thin****k****ing along the same lines. This song hit close to Mile****s and Lucy****s relationship. But it****s a head****on hit for Sue and Jack****s. Lucy looked over at Sue as she was watching the video. ****Then ****Lucy came up with a good way to get Jack to see Sue as someone he could love. ****T****alk****ing**** to Tara in the mor****n****ing**** should do the trick**

**After the video**** Sue and Lucy had a quick bit****e**** and then went to bed. The whole night Sue dreamed of the video in one form or ano****t****her. In one dream she was in high****school like the woman in the video was. In another**** she was at the office and still in another they were at her and Lucy****s apartment. The only thing that stayed the same in all of Sue's dreams were that she was in them all as the singer. Also that Jack was the Drew guy that the song is about. Sue dreamed a****lot about Jack so that was nothing new to her. **

**Getting to work fast and talking to Tara was what Lucy had pla****n****ned for this mor****n****ing. It didn't take Lucy and Sue long to get ready to go this mor****n****ing. Lucy ****got**** into the office fi****r****st cla****i****ming that she had a report to finsh fast that she just remembered. Lucy was actual****ly**** typing a letter asking for her help on Lucy's latest plan to get Jack and Sue togather. **

**Tara came in shortly after Lucy , Sue and Levi. ****T****u****r****ning on her computer**** Tara was about to ask Lucy about her e****mail**** w****hen Tara had an IM pop up telling her not to ask**** just read. So that****s what Tara did. After reading the email Tara knew why Lucy had not want****ed**** her to ask her about it out****lo****u****d. **

**This is one of the best ideas you have had in some time for these two.**** Tara sent that back to Lucy****s computer. Lucy just smiled**** then sent back****Do****e****s that mean you will help me do that?**** Tara thought about it for a minute**** then added****You know we should get Bobby to help us out. He could make sure that Jack is w****h****ere we need him at the right time.**** Lucy looked at what Tara wrote and sent back****, "Y****ou****r****e**** right****L****et****s talk at lunch. Bring Bobby if you can.**** Tara shot a note to that ****reply ****fast****. "W****hy should I ask Bobby****I****ts your idea.****Because Bobby will do any thing you ask Tara**** is what Lucy sent back. **

**Tara IM****ed**** Bobby asking him to meet her and Lucy for lunch. Bobby wanted to know why but said he would meet them. Tara was get****t****ing ready to type and tell Bobby why when Jack walked over to talk to Bobby. Luck****i****ly Bobby had closed the IM to Tara just as Jack was walking up to him. **

**Jack didn't see what Bobby,Tara or Lucy were doing****T****o him**** it looked like**** they were just doing work on the****i****r computers.****"Bobby**** what are you doing tonight?" Jack asked . "Nothing that I know of now mate**** why?" Jack had been seeing a woman for some time now but was not really wanting to keep seeing her. "My friend has a fr****i****end that needs someone to go out with us tonight. What do you say buddy**** Will you go with us?" Bobby had not been out for a while so he thoug****h****t**** why not. "Sure mate. When do I need to meet you all?" Bobby and Jack talked some more till Bobby saw Tara and Lucy get up and get the****i****r bags. Bobby was right behind them a minute later. **

**Bobby saw the look that Tara was giving him**** like she was mad at him. "Tara are you ok?" Lucy was sure that Bobby was going to get his head bit off but Tara was nice and just said that she was fine. Bobby took the answer but was sure there was more to it then that. But knowing when to ask and when not to with Tara**** Bobby let it go. **

**"So what****s this meeting about she****i****la's?" Tara was mad at Bobby**** but still went on to tell him about the****i****r plan to get Jack and Sue tog****e****ther. Bobby said that he would watch Jack tonight to see how he was around his new shelia. They all hoped that this would work. **

**The next day in the bullp****e****n**** Jack walked in and start****e****d his computer**** while at the same time****n****oticing that everyone had on headphones but Sue. Sue was not here today****S****he had a doctor****s app****ointment****. There was a note taped to Jack****s computer**** "Put the headphones on****T****here is a new progam that you need to look at but ****it ****is just for you to hear****, nobody else****." Not knowing what els****e**** to think**** Jack did as the note said. The f****ir****st thing that came on his screen was a progam that Tara had made up for just this purpose. In the background of the program**** was**** the song**_**Teardrops on my Guitar. **_**Bobby,****Lucy, and Tara all thought that if Jack heard it su****b****t****lel****y****it might make him ****want to dance with Sue ****at Tara's party ****when it ****played**

**Jack did the whole prog****r****am**** then went on to his work**** not noticing that he had been set up. Tara waited till lunch time to ask Jack to come to her party. At fi****r****st it was looking like Jack would say no****but then**** Bobby told Jack****"Come on mate**** just cause she****s out of town doe****s****n't mean you can't have fun." Jack thought about it and then said to himself****"W****hat the heck****I****t will be better th****a****n sitting at home****W****hy not.**

**"Sure Tara**** I will**** come**** tomorrow night**** what time?" Tara had pla****n****ned to have it start early enough ****so ****that Sue and Jack could have the night to talk**** but not to****o**** early. ****Tara replied, ****"Around 6 tomorrow night Jack****" With Jack now going to be there**** Tara and Lucy just had to get Sue there**** too**

**Sue was tired when she got home****. She had been**** sitting in the doctor****s office all day. Lucy had supper ready when she got home. Sue walked in to**** find**** Tara and Lucy talking and eating. "H****i**** Tara****h****ow are you tonight?" Sue asked**** Levi went to Tara for a pat on the head. "Give me a minute and I'll be right back****" Sue said on her way to her room. **

**Lucy and Tara spent the night making sure that Sue would be there at the party. By the time that Tara left Sue was in bed dreaming of Jack.**

**The ****next**** day**** at work**** flew**** b****y****S****oon it was time for the party at Tara's. By 7**** the party was in full swing. Tara thought that now would be a good time for her to play the song**_**Teardrops on my Guitar. **_**The song was a slow song. Bobby had been hinting at Jack for the last few minutes that he need****ed**** to ask Sue to dance. Jack had final****l****y given in and told Bobby that he would ask Sue to dance the next slow song that was played. Bobby then gave Tara a nod that me****a****nt to play the song. Minutes later Jack heard the song come on. "****G****o on ****S****parky**** nows your chance." Bobby pushed Jack a little in the right direction. **

**Bobby ****then ****went in search of Tara. Bobby had know****n****for some time ****that his feeling****s**** for her were more th****a****n friends****hip,**** but didn't know till ****now ****how much more he felt for her. **

**Just like Bobby, Jack knew of his**** own**** feelings for Sue. However**** Jack and Bobby ne****i****ther one knew how to bridge the gap from ****being just ****friends to being ****much more****. Bobby had an idea**** He was going to take things slow with Tara and let her see how much he loved her. That****s what he had told Jack at****le****a****st. When Bobby got Tara in his arms**** it felt like heaven to him. Later on**** Tara nor Bobby could tell you when they went from ****just ****friends to ****being ****an item**** but some time after the****i****r first dance ****was when ****it happened. It was not until a few more ****dates**** that Bobby and Tara shared the****i****r fi****r****st knee****knocking kiss**** but here**** tonight on the dance floor in Tara's living room**** was the first time that Bobby's lips touched hers with ****a**** shock. **

**As for Sue and Jack**** tonight was the start of something more for them as well. Jack ask****ed**** Sue to dance and Sue accepted. Jack was in 7th heaven with Sue in his arms. Sue was the same way****T****o just be in Jack****s arms**** was a dream come true****. When the song ended**** Jack didn't want to let go. He didn't have to**** Tara had put the next 4 songs ****on ****as slow dance songs hoping that Sue and Jack would dance ****to ****them. The hope that Bobby would want to have her in his arms as well was ****also ****in the back of Tara****s mind. **

**Jack had danced most of the night with Sue. The music was loud enough for Sue to feel the vibration that the music gave off. The last song of the night was the**_**Teardrops on my Guitar.**_** Jack leaned over ****as ****if being pulled by some force to kiss Sue. The kiss was not one you would do with your grandmother. The moment Jack's lips touched Sue's**** the spark ****between ****them was more then anyone could have known. Sue su****r****p****r****ised Jack by pressing hers****el****f up to him and kissing him back. Jack didn't stop kissing Sue till it got to the point that Jack knew if he didn't stop then**** he would not stop until he had satisfi****e****d ever****y**** fant****a****sy about the two of them that he had ****ever ****had. **

**Sue wanted Jack just as bad as he wanted her but they both knew if they rushed in to bed tog****e****ther the relationship would fail. Anyway**** Jack was still with the other woman**** although h****e promised Sue that he would leave ****her ****as soon as he could. **

**Sue and Jack ****eventually****got ****tog****e****ther and ****their love**** lasted for years. When they looked back at how they got tog****e****ther**** they had to think of a song by a young lady****, Taylor Swift**_**Teardrops on my Guitar**_** was sung at not only Jack and Sue's wedding but at Bobby and Tara's as well. **

**The end**

**This is my first Sue Thomas story****P****lease let me know how you like it. **


End file.
